A Day In The Life Of Zell
by Skull.02
Summary: Squeal to 'Sup Zell' and what happens in a normal day for Zell? Find out!!!


A Day in the Life of Zell  
  
Zell is in a tuxedo at some sort of award ceremony, " And I'd like to thank...Ma, Cid, AT" AT : Sup Zell! "And Aya!" Zell waves to Aya, " And there's one more thing I would like to say, it's not all in here," Points to his fists, " It's in here!" Points to his head Squall stood up and said " er...Zell, your pointing to you hair!" Zell replayed " I know!"  
  
Zell! -Beepbeep- Zell! -Beepbeep- Zell, Zell!  
  
Zell woke up to find himself in bed with his mother shaking him. " Its time to get up Zell, remember, you have a seeD mission to do today!" " Yeah, I know, I know!" Ma Dincht turned round and went downstairs, as Zell through a pillow at her back but it missed when she closed the door. Zell got dressed into his seeD gear and jumped down the stairs, three at a time. Then he took his place at the dinner table ready for breakfast. " Ok, lay it to me!" Zell said as he closed his eyes waiting for a huge plate full of expensive foreign cheeses, all cooked through. Suddenly he sniffed something that smelt vile. One eye bounced open. " EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" And with that Zell had picked up his Ma's purse and was on his way to Aya's house.  
  
There on the Dinner table lay the 43-year-old porriage that had been re- frigderated for two whole years  
  
" Better not waste the porriage" Thought Ma She took a spoon and dipped it into the lumpy stuff in front of her, only to put it into her mouth and find herself in a coma for the next seven years. AT : Hahahahahahahaha  
  
On his way to Aya's, he came across a big fat like guy, " Give me ya' money punk, or I'll squeeze you like a blue plucked chicken!" Zell stooped in his tracks, and turned around slowly, " Oh come-on, my dead grandmother could do better then that!" " OH Yeah! Well at least your ma is so dumb, she has to climb over an invisible wall to see the other side!" " Yeah! Well, Yo momma so fat, when she sits on a rainbow, Skittles fall down!" " Wanna bet! Yo momma so fat, when she goes outside with a yellow rain coat on, people follow her shouting TAXI!" " Take dat back 'coz Yo momma so poor, i saw a skateboard on her porch, went to kickflip it, and she said - Yo, Joe, Get off the family car!" "Yeah, well your momma so big, when she lazes around the house, she lazes AROUND the house!" "Umm...Well, Yo momma so dumb, she pissed herself coz she locked herself in a toilet!" " Meh, I grow wiry of this conversation, I'm outta here."  
  
And with those words the big fat like guy was gone, Zell stared blanklessly  
  
" YeHAR! Score one for the good guys!" He shouted as he did a hillbilly jig!  
  
Zell put his book of "Yo Momma Jokes" back into his pocket and continued the well-known way to Aya's House.  
  
" HAHA Squall, I knew this old girl would come in handy, hey, I just had a thought! It would be great to smack over peoples heads."  
  
Zell looked round and saw an old lady slowly walking down the street. He went up to her a hit her round the head with his joke book and she insanely fell to the floor in serious pain. " Teededeedede!" ^^' AT : That's our Zell.  
  
And Zell continued on his way to Aya's house, not a where that a mere block away his mother was in a terrible coma.  
  
Zell got to Aya's house and knocked on the door....but there was no replay.  
  
"Wha?" Zell stated  
  
Knock, Knock Knock.  
  
Still no replay, then Zell noticed a huge gold plaque on Aya's door. It read:  
  
Gone to the Island closest to Hell, I hope I die there. Aya's Mom  
  
"They should really make notices like that easier to see!"  
  
So, Zell went back home forgetting that he was really on his way to school, when he picked up a playboy magazine. AT : Page 32, please go to Page 32! *  
  
He got to his front door and walked in, only to find his Ma in a Coma on the Floor.  
  
"Tsh, anything to get outta work." He said as he gazed apon his half-dead Ma  
  
He sat down near his Ma, but not being bothered to do jack all to help her! AT : Like someone I know, 'I can't be bothered!' LANKY!  
  
Zell began to (like most peeps) forget to read the words and just stare blanklessly at the pictures.. AT : PAGE 32! *Stares blanklessly*  
  
Then, out of nowhere Ma begins to wake up.  
  
"Waa? ZELL!" "ARRGGHHHH!!!!!!" Zell yelled at the top of his voice. Suddenly a huge egg covered wit green patches fell from the sky and crashed on Zell's Ma. "Thanks Yoshi."**  
  
*or page 3 of The Sun for that matter **Gameboy Advance commercial 


End file.
